New Generation, Magic Knights Entrance Exam!
The great sun shined bright as ever over the entirety of the Clover Kingdom, but more specifically the busy . Merchants from across the Kingdom gathered both inside and outside the city resting in their booths trying to sell their product. Just as there were merchants there were even more reporters. Both occupants taking advantage of today’s events as a chance to increase their income. Most, if not all, of the people of Kikka had been headed towards a single direction in the center of the city. As they made their way to their destination merchants from all over the Kingdom tried selling off their products. Children ran through the pathways of the city playing with one another all with joyace faces. Some a bit more civilized walking hand and hand with their parents eating the various foods sold from the nearby merchants. In fact the scenery of the entire city was as gorgeous as ever. Nearly every building was clothed in some sort of golden ornament, let it be something as simple as a door. It was decorated with the finest of jewels only seen deep within the treasure grove of a dungeon. At the core of the city sat a large stadium, no something more cavalierish— a colosseum. Right, right, today was the day of an annual monumental event. It was the day of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Mages from across the Clover Kingdom both young and old gathered today to participate in this noble exam to hopefully become member of the illustrious . “Hey Mommy, do you think I could become a Magic Knight one day?” A young boy screamed out to his mother holding his hands against his chest. “Of course you can be whatever you set your mind out to be.” She answered. Another man on the side of the two pitched into their conversation, “Which squad would you join, kid? If I had to choose, I’d join the Blue Rose squad, I mean..” the man’s mouth became watery and he drooled down the side of his chin, “What man wouldn’t want to be surrounded by so many beautiful women?!” “Oh, oh, I know mister! I’d join the Violet Orc- no no that group that’s always standing on top! It’s headed by the Royal Family; the Golden Dawn! Their leader is so cool and even their Vice-Captain!” The young boy jumped in joy literally pulling himself away from his mother. “Excuse me.” She apologized to the man for her son’s behavior. “Come back here, Toby!” She screamed going to chase after the boy. Conversations just like this one had occurred all over the city. As mentioned, this had been the “Cloverian Dream’’ for most citizens of the Clover Kingdom and only a few worthy and blessed with great skill could actually live it. Parents pounded it into their children’s heads “Go join the Magic Knights and protect this great Kingdom.” It became a common goal in many people’s lives. At the southern entrance of the Colosseum a long line of people stood waiting to enter the place. Both young and old, boy and girl, but they all had one thing they had in common; impressing the Magic Knight captains to secure a spot in their squad. This line was where Magic Knight Entrance examinees would stand to present their grimoire and receive a registration number. The Arrivals